worldofsenosfandomcom-20200215-history
Elementals
Overview Besides the countless animals, plants and other races on the planet of Senos, there are five main races that are known as elemental beings and they are the most human-like races the planet has to offer except humans themselves. Contrary to how genes and peoples' appearance work for humans, it is very different for Elementals. While there used to be a time where the people had certain looks in every nation, they now have random looks mostly decided by their parents. Types Overview There are five types of Elementals. Every type resides in a certain area of Limere. Those areas are referred to as Nations. The Nations are then further separated into provinces and every province is ruled by a certain clan in representation of the royal family. The clan name is also used as a surname. Commoners usually just use the clan name as their surname while the royal families of the clans add the syllable "rel-" before the clan name which indicates that they are like the people of their clan yet above them. All elementals are technically capable of practicing Magic, most people have at least one general field of magic they excel in, but there are other abilities that don't necessarily are related to practicing magic. Most people only have a handful of those abilities and they vary greatly in every Nation. * Ebimnimix ** Element: Air ** live in the Air Nation * Ebilisexonix ** Element: Fire ** live in the Fire Nation * Ebomnix ** Element: Earth ** live in the Earth Nation * Ebisligmix ** Element: Water ** live in the Water Nation * Ebibaxonix ** Element: Magic ** live on the Island of Dread and the Island of Life ** are sometimes nomads Ebimnimix The Ebimnimix reside in the Air Nation and control the element Air. Their possible abilities are: * various air weapons (eg. air balls, air bombs, air punches, air blasts, etc) * air manipulation * air shield * enhanced agility * enhanced speed * flying * creating storms * air sphere * heat regulation * telekinesis * air scooter * cloud manipulation * hypersensitivity * gliding * shapeshifting * healing * providing energy * providing life essence * turning people to stone with just one look (if they want to) * purify water * grant someone a wish if they trust them * indicate the presence of poison * photokinesis * chlorokinesis * enhanced strength * enhanced durability * enhanced knowledge * telepathy * illusion casting * dream manipulation * mesmerization Ebilisexonix The Ebilisexonix reside in the Fire Nation and control the element Fire. Their possible abilities are: * fire manipulation * blocking fire * various fire weapons (eg. fire blasts, fire blades, fire bombs etc) * fire streams * flame redirection * shield of fire * charged attacks * fire augmentation * jet propulsion * blue fire * breath of fire * combustion bending * energy reading * heat control * light control * shapeshifting * healing (through their tears) * breathing fire * heat manipulation * creating illusions * flying * breathing various things such as fire, poison, ice or cooled-down fire * enhanced strength * enhanced speed * omnilingualism * thermal resistance * natural weaponry Ebomnix The Ebomnix reside in the Earth Nation and control the element Earth. Their possible abilities are: * earth and stone levitation * earth block * earth compression * earth launch * earth material manipulation * earth sinking * earthquakes * rock slide * dust cloud * earth wave * magnetization * tectonics * lava bending * metal bending * mud bending * sand bending * healing * nature manipulation * zoolinguism * environmental adaptation * ecological empathy * knowledge in herbology and plants in general * sexual instinct * environment manipulation Ebisligmix The Ebisligmix reside in the Water Nation and control the element Water. Their possible abilities are: * water manipulation * breath of ice * various water weapons (eg. water blasts, ice blades, ice bullets, ice hooks etc) * ice shield * phase change * water stream * water cloak * water pressure manipulation * water shield * bubbles * maelstrom * octopus form * water compression * tsunami * enhanced strength * enhanced senses * communication with sea creatures * tide manipulation * lure people in with their voice * sonic scream * wish granting * breathing underwater * telekinesis * shapeshifting * invisibility * teleportation * enhanced condition * hypnosis * omnilingualism * possession * pain suppression Ebibaxonix While all other races are separated into clans, the Ebibaxonix are separated into three tribes. The Bixa tribe, further separated into Bixa-Verxo and Bixa-Verso, the Snelim tribe and the Lice tribe. Bixa-Verxo Members of the Bixa-Verxo tribe are the good twins. They usually either reside on the Island of Life or are nomads. Contrary to the clan surnames used by other types, the members of the Bixa-Verxo tribe always use the same surnames used by the original twins. At all times, there can only be four members of the Bixa-Verxo tribe at the same time. One air twin, one fire twin, one earth twin and one water twin. They are the good half of the twin pairs, who are the chosen ones that are destined to protect the gems of life. They usually combine all of the powers of their elements and during full moons, they have all of the powers of all elements. Bixa-Verso Members of the Bixa-Verso tribe are the bad twins. They usually either reside on the Island of Life or are nomads. Contrary to the clan surnames used by other types, the members of the Bixa-Verso tribe always use the same surnames used by the original twins. At all times, there can only be four members of the Bixa-Verso tribe at the same time. One air twin, one fire twin, one earth twin and one water twin. They are the bad half of the twin pairs, who are the chosen ones that are destined to keep the balance of good and bad on Senos. They usually combine all of the powers of their elements and during full moons, they have all of the powers of all elements. Snelim The Snelim clan consists of people who were born with all powers of their element. They are usually deemed too powerful and too dangerous and have to live on the Island of Dread, at least until they are taken in by one of the twins. They are known for being loyal servants and friends of either the good twins or bad twins, they decide this on their own. Many of them decide not to use their original surname/clan name any longer since they don't longer want to be associated with the people who sent them away, however, this is not the case for all members of the Snelim tribe. The reason why they aren't as powerful as the twins even though they also have all abilities of their respective nations, is that they have to use way more energy when using their abilities so they get exhausted very easily and if they use their powers too much, they might even temporarily lose them. Lice They are people who are born without any powers and are usually made fun of, so they are banned to live on the Island of Dread, without any hope of ever having a normal life. Despite that, they are usually quite smart and have other great qualities. Category:Universe Category:Mythology Category:Races